Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to rigid fixation. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to bone reconstruction plates and techniques for producing computer-designed, custom-made templates for implantation or for pre-contouring metallic or polymer implantable plates prior to surgery.